league_of_war_mercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Ability
stunning a Toleco]] Unit abilities are certain things that the player's units can do and provides the player an advantage during battle. Unit abilities start at level 1 and can be upgraded using thorium and oil with their level cap at levels 10, 20, or 30 depending on if the ability is a minor, normal, or major ability respectively. All abilities of the same kind behave identically to each other when they are at the same level no matter if the ability is minor, normal, nor major. Upgrading the oil silo is very important for higher ability levels, as costs rise very quickly. Some abilities, such as ricochet, do not have a certain variant(minor, normal, or major). Unit abilities can be considered to be in one of two categories, active and passive. Active abilities have a chance of activating when attacking enemy units while passive abilities have a chance of activating when something happens to the player's own units, namely dying. Unit abilities are unlocked for every two stars a unit has rounded down, up to three different abilities. Note - All numbers and statistics listed are when an ability is at its maximum level. They are listed in the format minor ability stat / normal ability stat / major ability stat Note - There are variants of certain abilities that target specific unit types, usually the unit type the unit receives a faction boost against. These abilities are the same when compared to its non-unit type specific counterpart, but have higher intensities. In the case of stun and blind, the duration is increased. In the case of block, the probability is increased. Italicized abilities have a variant in which they only target specific unit types. For visuals on how abilities and their effects look in-game, see Unit Abilities Gallery. Active Abilities ''' Passive Abilities Notes * Deterrence and credit drain are both called credit drain revenge in-game. Since they have differing stats and trigger conditions, this page uses deterrence and credit drain as a way to differentiate the two abilities. * Block and anti-missile ray are both called block in-game. Since they have differing stats and trigger conditions, this page uses block and anti-missile ray as a way to differentiate the two abilities. * Strengthen and frenzy are both called strengthen in-game. Since they have different trigger conditions, this page uses strengthen and frenzy as a way to differentiate the two abilities. * All non-artillery units have a "prediction" system in which if the next attack would kill the enemy unit, all other friendly units will target other enemy units or start moving if none are present in order to not waste shots. This prediction does not account for damage modification from critical hits, poison, strengthen, armor, weaken, block, and blind. * Poison damage depends on how much damage the unit has done to the enemy, rather than the listed damage value in the unit's stats. For example, if a unit lands critical hits and poison also activates, poison damage is increased correspondingly. * Explode revenge damage can be increased by strengthen effects or reduced by weaken effects on the exploding unit. * If a unit shoots multiple shots in a single attack, poison damage is split in between all the shots. This may result in units not doing full poison damage because they were killed before landing all shots. ** This property also lets units poison multiple enemies if they redirect their volley towards a second target. * Deterrence and bounty only target specific unit types. There are no variants of these abilities that apply to all enemy units killed. * Deterrence requires the unit with the deterrence ability to land the killing blow on an enemy in order to activate, unlike other abilities with the property "x% chance when an enemy unit is killed." * It appears that ricochet can only hit a maximum of three units at once. * Unit abilities never activate when attacking defense towers nor have any effect on them. Defense towers capable of attacking enemy units also never trigger any abilities, meaning defense towers are a safe way to dispose of units with on death effects. * Frenzy only exists as a minor ability except for the Chaos, which has frenzy as its second, normal ability. * Explode revenge and death refund are not available on air units except for the Sting. * Ordinance is only available on air units except for the Agni. * Poison is not available on artillery units except for the Shaolin. * Shield is not available on artillery units except for the Durendal. * Shield is not available on infantry units. * Armor is not available on infantry units except for the Astro. * Heal is not available on infantry units except for the Xipe. * Block and anti-missile ray are not available on infantry units. * Credit drain is currently only available on the Gungnir. * If explosive rounds and ricochet are paired together on a unit such as the Dani and both activate at the same time, each enemy unit hit triggers the explosive splash damage another time, dealing massive damage to the entire army if several units are all hit with the ricocheting shot. * If weaken and ricochet are paired together on a unit such as the Apollo, all units hit by the ricocheting shot have a chance to be weakened, allowing a unit to weaken enemies that are behind cover. * When a unit is freshly deployed, it has a few seconds of immunity to splash damage from explosive rounds and the effects from the various mines and revenges. Bugs * If an enemy unit avoids getting killed with an otherwise fatal shot, such as blocking it, units may stop attacking and start moving for a split second before realizing and taking a second to readjust and finish off the enemy unit. If other enemy units are in range, they will be targetted instead, leaving the supposedly dead unit alive until the other enemies are killed. The same phenomenon happens when an enemy unit would have been killed by an attack but is suddenly healed and survives the would-be fatal attack. ** This can happen multiple times if the attacking units are blinded or blocking another would-be fatal shot. ** This causes units to sometimes attack bases despite the fact that there are still units in front of the base and defending it. * In the case of the healing scenario that is detailed above, upon death abilities such as death refund may occur even when the unit does not actually die. * The bounty ability does not work properly. In-game descriptions state it is supposed to activate on kill rather than on hit. For example, units with an air bounty ability are supposed to have a chance to grant extra deploy credits for killing air units instead of merely hitting them. * The unit type-specific variant of strengthen appears to be not working properly, as it still activates when an enemy unit of any type is killed. * If a unit is killed while poisoned and has armor active, the reduced poison damage numbers will continue to appear until the poison wears off. * The loading screen still has an outdated tip about research enhancing the power of abilities. * The description for blind revenge and smoke mine on some units state that the affected enemies will be unable to move or shoot, which is incorrect. Blinded units can freely move and shoot, though shots will do no damage as they will miss their target. Trivia * When the game was initially released, unit abilities were upgraded in the research lab using oil and time, rather than using thorium and oil in the hangar. * Several abilities were extremely bugged when the game first launched. Strengthen and frenzy did not work at all while explode revenge and explosive mines only did 1 damage to enemy units. ** When strengthen was fixed, frenzy had a bug in which it applied the damage boost effect to the '''attacking unit, not the attacked unit. This leads to the amusing scene in which once hit, the unit has a chance to give the enemy a strength boost to assist in its own death. * If an ability is unit type-specific, the targetted unit type will be included in the ability's icon with the exception of strengthen. * Unit abilities all had different names in the past depending on whether the ability is minor, normal, or major. For example, the poison ability was called thorium rounds, uranium rounds, and plutonium rounds if it was a minor, normal, or major ability respectively. ** If the player taps on a locked ability and attempts to upgrade it, the original names can still be seen in the window that pops up that tells the player that the ability is currently locked. * Whenever the ricochet ability activates, the shot will always travel in a straight line to its target no matter what. The most prominent example can be seen on the Apollo, as normal shots arc like other artillery, but shots capable of bouncing lasers toward the target. * Before event units were added, a few abilities were exclusive to certain units. This includes the ordinance ability for the Chall, ricochet for the Jinn, frenzy for the Wakizashi and Shade, deterrence for the Dirk and Wasp, and bounty for the Arbalest and Polecat. * The higher the level cap of an ability is, the more details there are on the border surrounding the ability icon.